Ninjago Fanon Wiki:Chat/Logs/4 November 2018
01:26-03 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has joined the chat ~ 01:26-05 Heya! 01:29-10 Hey! 01:29-28 How are you? 01:29-36 Alright, you? 01:30-09 Okay, I could be worse since I'm sick rn XD 01:30-30 Yeah, I read your posts 01:30-53 Hehe XD I'll be fine soon 01:31-15 That's good 01:32-04 It helped I was actually able to sleep last night 01:32-28 My friend calls sleep a myth XD 01:32-55 It's been a myth for me too XD 01:33-07 XD 01:33-24 Dammit I gotta have lunch, I should be back soon 01:34-01 Okey, bye 01:34-11 Bye 01:34-14 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has left the chat ~ 01:34-15 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has joined the chat ~ 01:34-44 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has left the chat ~ 01:38-18 How is it 8:38 already 01:52-14 Back! 01:53-24 Hey! 01:55-07 I like Chloe's new outfit. I look forward to whatever story it's part of XD 01:55-20 Thanks! 01:55-46 It's gonna be a while before I start it though, I need to finish my other stories still XC 01:56-26 Haha I know the feeling 01:57-44 I'm going through stuff and I'm aiming to update all my outdated pages 01:58-13 And probably update my finished stories so they are actually 'good' in my books XD 01:59-35 I'm doing similar things in between properly categorizing all the character articles XD 02:00-06 And desperately trying to come up with a plot for the sequel to TLMtD 02:00-17 XD 02:02-04 I want to make this sequel so badly but I can't write it without an actual story 02:03-50 Eventually something will come up I guess 02:03-57 I don't think I ever put that much effort in an actual story, I just come up with an idea, tie it in with everything else somehow and write stuff from there XD 02:05-08 I can only do that with my short stories 02:05-57 Eventually mine become actual stories when I build more ideas on top of what I've already got 02:06-00 I have to plan my longer ones out more... Which is why I have only ever finished so few XD TLMtD is the only one left that's worth reading 02:07-51 This one though I'm trying to plan out further, but I can only really do that if I finish what I still have to XD 02:09-08 I have this longer story I want to write for Lin but I'm hung up on one part near the end, I have no idea what should happen and how. 02:09-33 Plus I've started writing it twice and lost the file both times XI 02:10-09 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 02:10-36 Ah, I just love it when chat spontaneously decides to refresh itself 02:10-59 I've had to rewrite a couple of my OC pages before but I've never had to redo a story (or at least a whole one) 02:11-04 IKR? XD 02:11-25 It's not fun 02:12-22 Especially since there was this one scene I wrote really well the first time. It was a dream, and reading back through it I got chills. 02:12-38 ;-; 02:13-10 But I lost it and couldn't perfectly replicate it the second time... Then I lost that one too XI 02:13-28 : ( 02:13-28 02:13-28 My computer has this weird thing of just dropping out the internet completely, yet all my other devices are fine, and I have to shut the stupid thing down and sign back into everything XC 02:13-59 And a couple of times it happened when I was making new OCs XC 02:14-27 Have you started writing a story, then after working on it for a while you go back and read the beginning to find you'd stuck in this little gag you completely forgot about? 02:14-38 Ouch XI 02:15-20 Yes XD 02:15-36 I've done it several times now XD 02:16-03 XD 02:16-29 I keep sticking these little references and things but then I won't remember doing it so I snicker reading my own manuscripts XD 02:17-29 That's how you know it's good XD 02:17-46 Of course I laugh over my own stories anyway. I couldn't help myself when I wrote Breeze:After the Blackout#Not Compatible 02:18-20 Whoops that link doesn't work 02:19-11 I figured it out XD 02:19-38 https://ninjago-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Breeze%3A_After_the_Blackout 02:19-58 Haha you've probably already read it anyway 02:20-05 Yee XD 02:21-20 I'm working on a rather silly one set inbetween those two stories XD 02:21-38 XD 02:23-15 It's probably not going to be as funny as Not Compatible but still XD 02:24-10 Okey XD 02:24-35 I think Not Compatible is my favorite Lin story so far XD 02:25-06 I see why XD 02:26-01 Everything just fell together so perfectly 02:26-32 Lucky! XD 02:28-04 Which reminds me that I really need to work on updating her reference drawings... 02:28-32 But I'm so drained from school and work and being sick I'm hardly getting anything done 02:29-09 I know that feeling 02:30-12 I think I had a low-grade fever while working last night... ;-; 02:30-59 ;-; 02:32-46 But I was not going to call in sick for a shift that long on such short notice 02:34-41 Soon enough I'll know what that's like 02:35-14 At least my knees did pretty well. I couldn't find my braces and they normally swell with long hours 02:35-30 ;-; 02:35-37 I saw your status about a job interview. 02:36-13 Oh, yes. Still waiting to hear back whether I'm getting the job or not 02:36-52 BRB 02:37-13 Nvm XD 02:37-37 XD 02:37-48 What sort of job is it? 02:39-25 At a supermarket, essentially stacking shelves and restocking them 02:40-46 Ah, okay 02:44-13 Should be alright, it's relatively close to where I live, but not too close (so I don't come across people I know from school, that would be where it gets awkward XD) 02:45-27 I see plenty of people I know at work and it doesn't bother me 02:46-25 It's more the people I have a strong dislike to that I don't want to run into 02:47-06 Oh 02:47-33 I don't really have that issue so XD 02:48-32 Good for you XD 02:50-02 People who dislike me aren't openly so and they're not really the ones I run into much 02:51-05 The extent I 'dislike' some of those people would probably worry you XD 02:51-38 https://ninjago-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Leaderboard n case you weren't convinced that I'm obsessed with categories... XD 02:51-58 XD 02:10-39 Ah, I just love it when chat spontaneously decides to refresh itself 02:11-03 I've had to rewrite a couple of my OC pages before but I've never had to redo a story (or at least a whole one) 02:11-07 IKR? XD 02:11-28 It's not fun 02:12-24 Especially since there was this one scene I wrote really well the first time. It was a dream, and reading back through it I got chills. 02:12-41 ;-; 02:13-12 But I lost it and couldn't perfectly replicate it the second time... Then I lost that one too XI 02:13-31 : ( 02:13-31 02:13-31 My computer has this weird thing of just dropping out the internet completely, yet all my other devices are fine, and I have to shut the stupid thing down and sign back into everything XC 02:14-01 And a couple of times it happened when I was making new OCs XC 02:14-30 Have you started writing a story, then after working on it for a while you go back and read the beginning to find you'd stuck in this little gag you completely forgot about? 02:14-41 Ouch XI 02:15-22 Yes XD 02:15-39 I've done it several times now XD 02:16-06 XD 02:16-31 I keep sticking these little references and things but then I won't remember doing it so I snicker reading my own manuscripts XD 02:17-32 That's how you know it's good XD 02:17-49 Of course I laugh over my own stories anyway. I couldn't help myself when I wrote Breeze:After the Blackout#Not Compatible 02:18-23 Whoops that link doesn't work 02:19-14 I figured it out XD 02:19-41 https://ninjago-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Breeze%3A_After_the_Blackout 02:20-01 Haha you've probably already read it anyway 02:20-07 Yee XD 02:21-23 I'm working on a rather silly one set inbetween those two stories XD 02:21-41 XD 02:23-18 It's probably not going to be as funny as Not Compatible but still XD 02:24-12 Okey XD 02:24-38 I think Not Compatible is my favorite Lin story so far XD 02:25-09 I see why XD 02:26-04 Everything just fell together so perfectly 02:26-36 Lucky! XD 02:28-07 Which reminds me that I really need to work on updating her reference drawings... 02:28-35 But I'm so drained from school and work and being sick I'm hardly getting anything done 02:29-11 I know that feeling 02:30-15 I think I had a low-grade fever while working last night... ;-; 02:31-02 ;-; 02:32-49 But I was not going to call in sick for a shift that long on such short notice 02:34-44 Soon enough I'll know what that's like 02:35-17 At least my knees did pretty well. I couldn't find my braces and they normally swell with long hours 02:35-33 ;-; 02:35-40 I saw your status about a job interview. 02:36-15 Oh, yes. Still waiting to hear back whether I'm getting the job or not 02:36-55 BRB 02:37-16 Nvm XD 02:37-40 XD 02:37-51 What sort of job is it? 02:39-27 At a supermarket, essentially stacking shelves and restocking them 02:40-49 Ah, okay 02:44-16 Should be alright, it's relatively close to where I live, but not too close (so I don't come across people I know from school, that would be where it gets awkward XD) 02:45-30 I see plenty of people I know at work and it doesn't bother me 02:46-28 It's more the people I have a strong dislike to that I don't want to run into 02:47-09 Oh 02:47-36 I don't really have that issue so XD 02:48-35 Good for you XD 02:50-05 People who dislike me aren't openly so and they're not really the ones I run into much 02:51-08 The extent I 'dislike' some of those people would probably worry you XD 02:51-40 https://ninjago-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Leaderboard n case you weren't convinced that I'm obsessed with categories... XD 02:52-01 XD 02:52-14 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has left the chat ~ 02:52-16 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has joined the chat ~ 02:52-36 There are very few people I truly dislike. Some make me nervous or uncomfortable, but I can't really say I don't like them 02:53-56 People who dislike me, on the other hand... 02:54-22 Okey 02:55-14 But again it's hard to say whether I'm truly disliked or just misunderstood and shunned 02:55-42 I'm quiet, shy, awkward, and hard to read 02:56-24 I'm almost the opposite 02:56-50 Honestly I think most people are just unsure of what to make of me 02:57-47 Tbh I don't blame them, I am odd and difficult to understand 02:59-53 BRB' 03:00-22 Okey 03:03-47 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 03:04-24 Back 03:05-09 Don't get me started on what people think of me... I barely know, but what I do know is that it isn't anything good 03:05-26 Ouch 03:05-38 Do you at least have a few friends? 03:06-11 I have a small group of friends, but outside it there are few people I talk to 03:07-44 Well at least you have them. I have a small circle of friends plus these odd little friendships as well... 03:08-57 Hey Chloe's back on the Hot Articles XD 03:09-02 Yeah 03:09-04 XD 03:09-24 YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY XD 03:09-39 Good thing I updated it then XD